1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection-molded gear used in a power transmission device in various automobile components, industrial machineries, precision machineries, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an injection-molded resin gear (injection-molded gear) is often used in a gear train in automobile components, printers, and the like to achieve lighter weight, quieter operation noise, and the like. The automobile components, printers, and the like operate by receiving driving force from a drive source, such as a motor.